Beyond
by Travista
Summary: Read and see =^.^= R&R please! (no flames please)


"The Beyond"  
  
Disclaimer: The PowerPuff Girls are property of Craig McCraken and Cartoon Network.  
  
  
  
Buttercup sighed heavily as she sat on the rooftop of her house, petting the head of one of Bubbles' many animals. She liked being up on the roof, it was quiet. No Monsters, no Blossom, just the night's silent darkness.  
  
It's been 20 years since her kindergarten days. Many things have changed as well as have stayed the same. Buttercup is still the same though her appearance has changed big time, her jet-black hair is waist length, and her eyes have grown smaller but are still very large. She was into wearing darker colors, and she has stopped wearing green.  
  
"Puff-Puff! Its dinnertime, sweetie!" Called a high voice, which belongs to Bubbles.  
  
Buttercup looked down to see Bubbles on the ground calling one of her cats. Bubbles hasn't really changed that much; she still has an obsession with animals and is still an artist. Bubbles blonde hair was cut off to chin length and she wears a baby blue headband to keep her hair out of her face. She still wears a lot of blue and still acts childish for a 25 year old!  
  
"Bubbles! Help me set the table for dinner!" called Blossom from the house. Blossom hasn't changed at all really; sure, she has grown and delevopled like the rest of us, but personalty wise, she was the same as before. She did cut her hair to shoulder length and keeps it in a braid now. She still wears all pink, which sometimes annoys Buttercup because of the brightness of the color.  
  
They all live together in a house in Townsville. After the Professor died of old age they stayed in the house and kept it up for him, Blossom kept a tiny shrine to him in the living room on top of the fire place. It has a framed picture of him, his ashes in an urn and his favorite pipe.  
  
The girls each have their own rooms, of course. Buttercup's room is very dark and slightly morbid. Bubbles' room is very artistic. The walls are light blue with clouds painted all around. Blossom's room is bright pink and very organized and sterile. Buttercup sometimes wonders if Blossom even lives in it!  
  
Buttercup sighs and floats back inside the house, knowing in about five minutes Blossom will be calling them for dinner. As Buttercup starts floating up to her room, the phone rings. She darted to it.  
  
"Power Puff house, whaz up?" answered Buttercup, making Blossom frown slightly at the way she answers the phone.  
  
"Hey, babe. It's me." Answers a male voice over the phone. Buttercup's face lights up.  
  
"Butch! Hey, handsome!" She smiles, Bubbles floats by making gagging noises. Blossom glares at Bubbles and she stops.  
  
The Rowdy Ruff boys were revived by the Professor 10 years ago. Ms. Keane took them in after they were recreated. At first the girls didn't really get along with them, but as time pasted and the more they all got to know each other, the more they began to like each other.  
  
Butch and Buttercup are engaged now; Blossom and Brick are still dating, as are Bubbles and Boomer.  
  
"Listen, babe, mind if we come over for dinner? Boomer burned ours." Asked Butch. In the background Buttercup heard Boomer yelling.  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec. Hey, Blossom! The guys are coming over for dinner, okay!" Called Buttercup.  
  
"Ok! I'll set 3 extra places, but they have to help with dishes later!" Blossom called back.  
  
20 minutes later the girls and boys had finished dinner. Blossom and Brick were cleaning up, Bubbles and Boomer headed for a walk outside and Buttercup and Butch snuggled up by the fireplace in the living room.  
  
Buttercup cursed when the buzzing of the hotline sounded, Blossom dashed to answer it, her hands wet and soapy.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Bellum?" answered Blossom.  
  
"Girls, a giant monster is destroying Townsville. You know what to do.."  
  
"Sure do. We'll be on our way!" Smiled Blossom, "Ok, guys! Duty calls! Let's go!"  
  
"What is it this time?" Asked Buttercup almost lazily.  
  
"Monster attack."  
  
Buttercup rolled her eyes and sighed, as she, Blossom, Butch and Brick flew off to fight the monster.  
  
"You're awfully quite, Bubbles.. Is something wrong?" Asked Boomer, as Bubbles and him walked along the sandy beach.  
  
"Well…." Whispered Bubbles, almost fearfully, but her head snapped up when she heard a roar in Townsville, "Later! We have work to do!"  
  
"Right!" Said Boomer, hearing the roar as well, and they flew off to fight.  
  
"Ok, we got a tough one here!" called Blossom. The monster was the usual 10 miles high, green scales, red beady eyes. Only long razor sharp blades glistened around its entire body. Each tried attacking but it was getting really hard dodging those blades. They floated back away from it, rips and cuts on their arms and shoulders.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" growled Butch.  
  
"For now we'll have you fight from a distance!" said Brick.  
  
"That won't work!" yelled Buttercup.  
  
"Yes it will! Look! We'll just use our eye beams to melt the blades, then we'll attack!" snapped Blossom.  
  
Grumbling Butch and Buttercup agreed. They all concentrated on melting each blade. The monster roared louder, trying to swat at them. They each dodge every time.  
  
"Keep it up! It's working!" shouted Blossom.  
  
Bubbles suddenly let out a sharp gasp. Butch, who was next to her, turned to her.  
  
"Bubbles! What's wrong?" cried Butch. Bubbles was staring at the ground below, breathing heavily, steam forming from her mouth, her blue eyes were wide with terror, and her whole body shaking.  
  
"Butch!! Watch out!!" screamed Brick. Too late, the monster's clawed hand swatted Butch, knocking him out of the air, and he fell hard to the ground!  
  
"Butch!" screamed Boomer.  
  
Buttercup looked at the place her boyfriend landed in horror. She turned to the monster, her expression turned quickly from horror to blind fury. She dashed towards the monster, looking for a spot where the blades were melted; she found one, right where its heart would be. She blasted right through the monster! It roared in pain as Buttercup attacked. It soon fell down, defeated. Blood and slime all over her, she floated into the air, panting, staring daggers at the fallen monster. Only Brick and Boomer's yells snapped her out of her fury.  
  
All the Puffs and Ruffs were kneeling down beside the fallen Butch; Buttercup landed and lifted Butch into her arms.  
  
"Butch! are you alright?! Come on, talk to me!" whispered Buttercup desperately.  
  
Butch's eyes opened half way, he smiled weakly at Buttercup.  
  
"Hold on there, bro.." Whispered Brick, "You'll be alright… You'll be alright…"  
  
  
  
3 months later…..  
  
Butch let out a sharp gasp as he sat up in bed, covered in sweat. He moved his wet, black hair out of his eyes as they moved over to the calendar. His eyes widened and he swore to himself. Yesterday was his and Buttercup's wedding day! He quickly flew out of bed, took a shower and got dressed.  
  
"Sorry, guys, no time for breakfast! I gotta go meet Buttercup!" Butch said to his brothers as he flew out the door.  
  
Butch reached the girls' house and knocked. Bubbles answered.  
  
"Hey, Bubbles! It Buttercup in?" panted Butch.  
  
"N-No.. She's not here.." she whispered, she seemed kinda nervous.  
  
"What? What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I can't say…You wouldn't understand…" Bubbles whispered, then she lit up a little. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Bubbles.." Butch smiled, he walked in and plopped down on the couch, "Man, Buttercup's gonna kill me! How can I forget our wedding day?" But Bubbles was spacing out, he waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Bubbles.."  
  
"Hmm? What?"  
  
"Bubbles, What's up? Come on, tell me!"  
  
Bubbles looked a bit nervous then she sighed and stared at the ground.  
  
"Lately, I've…been seeing things…"  
  
"What kinda things?"  
  
"I…don't wanna talk about it right now.."  
  
"Well, ok.. I gotta find Buttercup… If you wanna tell me what's wrong, you know where to find me.." And with that he flew off..  
  
Later that night, Butch flew around Townsville, searching for any crimes; there was none tonight, so he headed home. On his way home he saw Buttercup flying by. He dashed toward her and flew beside her.  
  
"Buttercup! There you are!" he panted. Buttercup said nothing, she continued looking forward, frowning angrily. Butch gulp, he was in trouble… "Look! Babe! I'm sorry!" But Buttercup didn't listen, she flew home without even saying a word, she landed at her door, walked in and slammed the door behind her. Butch sighed and flew home.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Bubbles woke up and headed for the bathroom, as she finished, she felt the room suddenly get colder, the hairs on her arms stood on end as a figure quickly passed by the bathroom. Bubbles crept out of the bathroom and stared downstairs as she heard rustling in the kitchen below, she slowly walked downstairs, she looked into the kitchen, and the figure was searching through the kitchen, shadowed by the night. She crept into the kitchen, her heart pounding within her chest.  
  
"B-Blossom?..B-Buttercup?.."she whimpered. She hit the light switched and gasped, her eyes widening in the utmost terror as the figure turned to face her.  
  
Facing her was Mojo Jojo, his fur was falling off his body, his skin was a sickly green and peeling, his eyes were gaunt and glassy and a hole was in his helmet, blood staining the helmet and running down his pale face. He looked at Bubbles as if he didn't even recognize her.  
  
"What are you doing in my lair, Buttercup…" Mojo mumbled in a dead far off voice. "Why are you here? Why?"  
  
Bubbles back away slowly, panting, steam forming from her mouth, her eyes widened with terror, locked on Mojo. 'No… This isn't right… Mojo's dead! He died a long time along when Buttercup was possessed!' She thought desperately, she ran upstairs, Mojo's haunting voice calling from the kitchen. She knocked at Blossom's door.  
  
"Mmm.. Who is it?" mumbled Blossom's sleepy voice.  
  
"It's me, Bubbles!"  
  
"Bubbles? Come in.."  
  
Bubbles came in and Blossom sat up and turned on the light, her face grew from sleepy to worried when she saw Bubbles' terror stricken face. "Bubbles? What happened?"  
  
Bubbles walked over and hugged Blossom, panting heavily.  
  
"Can I please sleep with you tonight? Please?" Bubbles asked in a shaken whisper.  
  
"Sure, Bubbles.. Bubbles, you're shaking.. Did you have a nightmare?" asked Blossom with great concern.  
  
Bubbles didn't answer, she just continued to shake violently in Blossom's arms until she finally fell asleep.  
  
  
  
That morning, after Buttercup and Blossom went to work, Bubbles flew off the boys' house; she floated in through Butch's bedroom window.  
  
"Butch?" whispered Bubbles, shaking the sleeping boy.  
  
He turns over and opened his eyes to see Bubbles standing over him.  
  
"Bubbles?" he mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Do you really wanna know what I see?" she said seriously, sitting the side of his bed.  
  
Butch sat up, "Sure, yeah. What is it?"  
  
Bubbles looked into Butch's dark green eyes, her blue eyes looking fearful.  
  
"I can see… The people killed by Yasha…" she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see, back when we were in 5 years old, Buttercup was possessed by an evil being, it made Buttercup kill countless people. And lately… I see the people that were killed, walking along, as if nothing ever even happened to them.. Totally oblivious to the fact that no one else can see them!" Bubbles choked, shaking.  
  
" So, basically, you can see dead people, like that kid on 'Sixth Sense'… Have you told your sisters this?"  
  
"No! No, I can't tell them… They wouldn't understand! I just tell them that I'm just having nightmares… But, Blossom's getting very worried about me and so is Buttercup. I can't hide this forever!"  
  
"I'll make you a deal, Bubbles.." Whispered Butch, laying a hand on her shaking shoulders, "I'll help you deal with this… If you help me on trying to get Buttercup to talk to me again. Deal?"  
  
Bubbles stared at him for a moment, and then she straightened up, a smiled forming on her lips..  
  
"Deal…"  
  
Later during dinnertime, Buttercup notices how quite both Blossom and Bubbles were, none of them moved their eyes away from their plates. Finally Blossom spoke.  
  
"I found something in your room again, Bubbles.." Said Blossom in a very stern tone; she then set the Professor's pipe on the table. "Care to explain why it was in your room yet again?"  
  
"I.. I didn't move it, honest!" Said Bubbles. Blossom glanced at Buttercup.  
  
"Don't look at me.." Said Buttercup. Blossom's glance returned to Bubbles.  
  
"Bubbles, the pipe was in your room. Unless you're suggesting that someone came into the house, took the pipe and placed it neatly into your room." Blossom said crossly, looking at Bubbles' guilty, sad face, Blossom sighed and sat back. "Bubbles, please, just don't touch the pipe again.. You know better.." Bubbles simply nodded and headed for her room.  
  
Buttercup's eyes following Bubbles until she was out of sight. "You get the feeling she ain't telling us something?" asked Buttercup.  
  
Blossom sighed, "She came into my room last night…"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah.. You should have seen her! She was pale white and her eyes were widened with terror. She was really shaking…"  
  
"Hmm, must be some nightmares…"  
  
"I wish she's tell us what's wrong.." sighed Blossom, shaking her head.  
  
  
  
Bubbles sat alone in her room, hugging her knees. She sat there wishing she knew what was wrong with her.. Why were all these ghosts bothering her? Why her?  
  
At the corner of her eye, she says someone standing at her front door, she sighed.  
  
"Yes, Blossom?" she began as she turned around, but it wasn't Blossom.  
  
A young woman about her age stood at her bedroom door, her face was a white as a sheet of paper, she wore a tattered business dress, and her shoulder length curly brown hair was almost peeling off her skull. She stared at Bubbles with gaunt, dead eyes.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Gondon… there was traffic this morning…" she mumbled.  
  
Bubbles panting heavily as she back up against her wall, staring wide eyed at the woman in her room, she then flew right out her bedroom window and flew towards the Ruff's home. She knocked frantically at Butch's window until he saw her there.  
  
"Bubbles?" He let her in, she flew over to him shaking in his arms, "It happened again, didn't it?" Bubbles nodded.  
  
Butch sighed and sat Bubbles down.  
  
"Bubbles, listen to me.. These ghosts are going to you for a reason! Next time this happens, try and talk to them. Understand?"  
  
Bubbles nodded. "But what if they don't wanna talk?"  
  
Butch shrugged. "Find one that will.."  
  
  
  
Butch went to dinner with Buttercup the night after. He couldn't help but stare at her. Her black hair was up in a tight bun with two strains loose, she wore a strap less dark green dress and black ankle boots. He sighed; she hadn't said a word to him all night.  
  
"Look! Buttercup, I already said I'm sorry!" Said Butch. But she just ignored him and continued eating. When the check come, he reached to pay for it but she snatched it away and paid for it herself.  
  
"Happy aniversy, Butch…" she muttered before heading quickly out the door.  
  
Butch slammed his fist on the table and cursed.  
  
That same night, Blossom and Bubbles sat together at the dinner table, eating in silence. Until Blossom broke the silence.  
  
"You did it again, Bubbles.." she mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found the pipe in your room again! Bubbles, why do you keep on moving it?"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
Blossom covered her face with her hands, breathing deeply, irritated at Bubbles. "Bubbles, the pipe is constantly in your room!"  
  
"I didn't put it there!"  
  
Blossom sighed deep and shot up from her seat and floated quickly to her room, slamming the door.  
  
Bubbles sniffled and floated slowly to her room, on the way there, Blossom's cat Anastasia streaked right past Bubbles, Bubbles stared at the door of her room, she slowly appoarached it, almost too afraid to open it, but remembering Butch's advice, she moved a shaking hand towards the handle and slowly turned it, her door creaked as it opened, her room was dark but she heard movement.. Hoping that it was one of the animals she flipped the light switch.  
  
What she saw paralyzed her to the spot where she stood..  
  
Sitting at her vanity table was a black skeleton. It turned to face Bubbles. Burnt pieces of clothing was melted onto it's rib cage. It was running one of Bubbles' combs through what was left of it's hair, which was snapping off every time the comb ran through it, there was a melted piece of metal on top its head, remenance of a crown. Pieces of bubbling, melted skin were hanging loosely off it's skull. The eyes were still in the eye sockets, staring at Bubbles.  
  
Bubbles was paralyzed, too horrified to move but wanted to run away. Her eyes were locked onto the rotting skeleton in her room. "P-Princess?" whispered Bubbles.  
  
The skeleton stopped combing and slowly laid the comb back onto the table, it's eyeballs locked onto Bubbles. It sat there, staring… sending a chill down Bubbles' back. Slowly it began to open its jaw. The squishing noises made Bubbles sick. As it continued to slowly open it's jaws, came a gurgling sound. Its lower jaw suddenly fell off and landed on her floor.  
  
"Anastasia.. come on.. what's wrong?" Cooed Blossom as she tried to call her cat from underneath the living room couch. She heard a whimper and spun around to see Bubbles behind her.  
  
"Blossom..If you're not too mad, Can I please sleep in your room tonight? Please?" Bubbles pleaded with Blossom, her voice frightened and shaky. This worried Blossom.  
  
"Bubbles, I'm not mad… Of course you can sleep in my room." She said. Bubbles kneeled down to the ground and hugged Blossom tightly. "Bubbles… Honey you're really shaking… please tell me what's wrong? Please…" Blossom whispered, tightly hugging Bubbles, tears of worry and frustration streamed down her face.  
  
  
  
The next night.. Bubbles lay in her bed, reading a book. Once and a while she looked over the rim of her book. Long into reading she looked over her book again and this time almost dropped it.  
  
There at the foot of her bed stood a young 5-year-old boy, face pale and gaunt, he had brown hair and very glassy green eyes. He wore feet pajamas with cartoon characters on them. A red mark across his neck, as if he had been strangled with a cord or something.  
  
"Have you seen my doggy, Daddy?" Mumbled the boy, staring at Bubbles.  
  
Bubbles shook, staring at the boy for a minute. She then remembered Butch's advice. She did her best to swallow her fear.  
  
"I-I-Is there something… You'd like to tell me?" Whispered Bubbles fearfully.  
  
The boy nodded then walked to the window, look to the window then to her.  
  
"You..Want me to follow you?" Asked Bubbles gently, as she slowly got out of bed.  
  
The boy nodded again. He floated off the ground and went through the wall, beckoning Bubbles to follow him.  
  
Bubbles opened her bedroom window and flew beside the ghost. Her glance kept on turning from him to the ground. 'Where is he taking me?' she thought as she stared at the boy. Suddenly the boy stopped, stared at her, and then flew down to the ground. Bubbles followed him. The boy walked over to a newspaper stand and pointed towards it, looking at Bubbles as she landed a foot from him.  
  
Bubbles looked at him, then walked over to the newspaper stand, picked up a paper and read the front page. " 'Murderous mother accused.'" She gulped, looking at the boy; he nodded for her to continue. "Gladia Hostdon was arrested after burying 5 live black lab puppies and struggling her youngest son to death.." Bubbles stopped reading and turned to the boy. "Are you.. her son?" The ghost nodded.  
  
"Go to my house… It's at 18002-North Lane street.. Go into my room.. I have something there…" The ghost said, before disappearing.  
  
Bubbles arrived at the house, it seemed innocent enough. Blue in color, two story tall, white fences, and a garden. The only thing that was unusual was the police caution tape around the fences. Bubbles stared at the house for a few seconds, took a deep breath and approached the nearest policeman.  
  
"Excuse me, officer?" said Bubbles.  
  
"Ah, Bubbles! What can I do for you?" asked a woman officer, smiling.  
  
"Um, I heard what happened here, and I was wondering if I can search the house for, uh, clues.."  
  
"Well, there's nothing to really search for.. But, I know how you feel about animals, Bubbles.. You may look around if you want."  
  
"Thank you, Officer." And with that Bubbles stepped over the tape and entered the house.  
  
The house was very lovely but very dark.. Bubbles glanced around. The kitchen was spotless; white oven, fridge, cabinets. The floor in the kitchen was a golden color, and an oak wood table stood in the middle of the kitchen. A chandelier sparkled above it in the moonlight. To her right was the living room; a big baby blue couch stood to the right and a large TV in front of the couch; a fireplace in the corner. The white visible window drapes blew hauntingly in the night's wind, making Bubbles shiver. In front of Bubbles was a long fleet of stairs with white railings and wooden steps. Bubbles gulped and floated slowly up the stairs. When she reached the top there were two short hallways to each side. It was very dark and all the doors were closed. Bubbles floated there wondering which was the boy's room. Suddenly she heard rustling noises in the first door to her right. She stared at the door and slowly began to open it, she floated into his room. It was dark, but seemed pretty normal. Rocket ship toys hanging on the ceiling, space sheets on the bed. In the left corner was a dresser with a large mirror, pictures of what must have been his family. She looked at them; they seemed very nice. The mother, tall and thin, short curly brown hair, horn rimed glasses. She was wearing a bright pink blouse with ruffles at the collar, and a blue silk skirt. The father, a thin man with shiny black hair, wearing a tuxedo. The father had his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy looked much better in the picture. He looked so spunky and full of energy. The boy was holding the hand of an older girl, who couldn't have been more then ten. She was thin, brown hair in a long ponytail, and wearing a pearl pink dress.  
  
Bubbles stared at the picture until a cold hand grabbed her right ankle making her yell in surprise. Under the bed was the ghost of the boy, pulling something out from there. He crawled out from under the bed and held out a video camera to Bubbles. Bubbles took the camera with caution. The boy then pointed downstairs and floated down, Bubbles following, down to the TV and pointed at it, staring at her. Bubbles looked at him, then the camera in her hands, she pushed the red eject button and found a video inside.  
  
"Do you want me to play this?" Asked Bubbles. The boy nodded vigorously. Bubbles took the tape out of the camera and placed it inside the VCR, turning on the TV and pressing play. Bubbles sat on the couch, the ghost just stood where it was, frowning at the TV.  
  
The scene showed the boy's room, only brighter, more alive. Sounds of joyful giggles came from behind the camera. The camera moved to a toy chest with many toys, the boy set the camera down and began acting out a scene with his toys in front of the camera.  
  
"Come on, men! We must destroy the enemy!" Cried the boy in the video, with many fake gun shot noises.  
  
Then, the boy stopped playing with his toys, he heard shoveling. He set his toys down and ran to the window. After looking out his window for a few minutes, he picked up his camera and carried it to the window, filming a shadowed figure in the yard, burying something.  
  
"That's my babysitter, Tony! He must be helping my mommy with the gardening again!" Announced the boy in the video, in a fake narrator voice. The boy then went away from the window and tucked his camera under the bed, forgetting to turn it off. The scene was black but noises from outside were still heard. There was walking and an opening of the back door.  
  
"Tony! What'cha doing?" Asked the boy's voice innocently.  
  
"Sorry, kid. But you're a witness.." hissed a deep voice. Then the sounds of struggling was heard, the boy cries were muffled, the sharp yelping noises and grunting was heard and then…. Silence….  
  
"Oh my god…" Bubbles whispered, shaking her head as she watched fearfully on. Bubbles turned the TV off, unable to see anymore, she turned to the ghost, but it had disappeared. Bubbles got up and rewind the tape and ejected it.  
  
"Find anything interesting, Bubbles?" Called the policewoman as Bubbles floated slowly out of the house, type in hand. She landed right in front of the policewoman, a serious look on her face.  
  
"When's the mother's next court date?" Asked Bubbles firmly.  
  
"Hmm, I think it's tomorrow." Said the policewoman. Bubbles handed the type the policewoman.  
  
"They need to see this.." Said Bubbles crossly before flying off. The confused Officer stared at the sky then the tape.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, she left it alone for once.." Murmured Blossom to herself as she looked at the pipe on the fireplace. Then the door swung open and Bubbles walked in with a nervous look on her face.  
  
"Blossom.." Whispered Bubbles.  
  
"Yes, Bubbles?" said Blossom, dusting the shrine.  
  
"I'm ready to communicate with you now.." said Bubbles, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Pardon?" Said Blossom curiously, sitting next to Bubbles.  
  
"I'm ready to tell you what I see."  
  
"What you see?"  
  
"Blossom… I have not been having nightmares. I've been seeing things."  
  
"What kinda things?" Asked Blossom, getting a little worried.  
  
"Ghosts." Bubbles whispered. There was a short silence.  
  
"Ghosts? Bubbles…" sighed Blossom.  
  
"Also, the Professor says that he keeps taking the pipe. It's just that he likes it so much." Said Bubbles. There was another short silence, Bubbles continued. "He comes and visits me sometimes." Blossom's eyes widen fearfully.  
  
"Bubbles, that's not right." Breathed Blossom, "The Professor's dead, you know that!"  
  
"I know, but he still comes and visits me. And he wanted to tell you tha.."  
  
"Bubbles, please.." whispered Blossom trying to stop Bubbles.  
  
"He said he saw your play!" Bubbles said loudly and quickly. There was another short silence; Blossom stared at Bubbles, Bubbles continued. "He..He said that when we were 8 years old and Buttercup and I were in Citysville visiting a relative for the week, you stayed because you were playing Juliette in a school play of 'Romeo and Juliette'. He says that you two had a big fight because he said that he could watch you perform.." Bubbles swallowed, choking back tears. "But he did.. He watched you from backstage, so you could see…" Bubbles wiped her eyes and looked at Blossom, who was looking at the ground, holding her hands to her mouth, large tears forming in her pink eyes. "Blossom?" Whispered Bubbles, Blossom turned to look at her. "Blossom, The Professor said that at his funeral.. You asked him a question.. He said, "Everyday." What did you ask, Blossom?"  
  
Blossom took a deep, shaky breathe, turned to Bubbles, her pink eyes streaming with very large tears.  
  
"I asked…" Blossom whispered shakily, " I asked.. If we made him proud…"  
  
Tears began to stream down Bubbles eyes and the two sisters embraced in a tight hug, each sobbing silently…  
  
  
  
Butch and Bubbles walked together in the park the next day.  
  
"You seems more cheerful now, Bubbles." said Butch, smiling.  
  
"Yeah.. I took your advice.. Now, when I see a ghost, I not afraid."  
  
"That's good.."  
  
"Butch.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know a way you can talk to Buttercup.." Bubbles said as she walked over to the lake and looked at her reflection, then turning to him, smiling. "Try talking to her while she's asleep.. Believe me.. That way she'll listen to you."  
  
Butch decided to take Bubbles' advice that night. He came in the kitchen window to find Buttercup fast asleep on the couch, holding a picture frame close to her chest. Butch sneaked over to the couch and stared at her for a while. She looked so lovely in the moonlight, her jet black hair shiny in it's light, her skin seemed to just sparkle in it's light; he smiled.  
  
"Buttercup.." He whisper, "I'm sorry I missed our wedding day…Please don't be mad at me… You are the only one I have ever really loved.."  
  
"Butch…" Buttercup mumbled in her sleep, "Why did you leave me, you jerk…"  
  
"Buttercup, I didn't leave you!" Butch whispered. Then she moved a bit and something fell from her hand and rolled to his feet. He looked down at it as it shimmered in the moon's light, and then looked at her hand as her ring sparkled on her finger. Then looked at his hand, nothing.  
  
He soon realized that the ring on the floor.. was his engagement ring…  
  
A flash went before his eyes as he was taken back to the monster event 3 months ago…  
  
All the puffs and ruffs were kneeling down beside the fallen Butch; Buttercup landed and lifted Butch into her arms.  
  
"Butch! Are you alright?! Come on, talk to me!" Whispered Buttercup desperately.  
  
Butch's eyes opened half way, he smiled weakly at Buttercup.  
  
"Hold on there, bro.." Whispered Brick, "You'll be alright… You'll be alright…"  
  
"Let me see! Let me see!" Buttercup shouted at she turned Butch over on his side, Buttercup let out a sharp gasp as she saw a deep gashing hole in his back, blood streaming from the wound. "Oh my god!" Breathed Buttercup.  
  
"Hang on, Butch! Hang on!" Cried Boomer, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
"It's all right guys! I…" Butch began, and then stopped, his green eyes turning glassy. "It doesn't hurt anymore…." Butch whispered, steam forming from his mouth as he took a deep breathe..  
  
Butch is taken back to the present, he stumbles way from Buttercup, and he look at his back, there was the wound on his back. His eyes widened in horror as it all came back to him like a slide show. Buttercup not noticing him, no one even looking at him, Bubbles being able to see and talk to him, not being able to open doors…  
  
He was a ghost…  
  
He sat on the floor and breathed, trying to stable himself. After collecting himself, he slowly walked over to Buttercup and stared into her lovely face with sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"I love you, Butch…" Whispered Buttercup in her sleep.  
  
Butch took a deep shaky breath, wiping tears from his eyes…  
  
"I love you too, Buttercup.." He whispered softly into her ear, before fading away….  
  
Bubbles slept peacefully that night; she rolled to her side with a grin on her face. Because little did Butch, her sisters, or the ruffs know.. But underneath Bubbles' bed was a box of snipes, snails and puppy dog tails.  
  
The box was marked 'BUTCH'….  
  
THE END……  
  
A/N: Well? What'cha think? I would have finish sooner but our dog that we had for 14 years just died and it's kinda been hard on everyone. But anyway it's finally done! Yay! R&R please! And please no flames. Thank you! 


End file.
